1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices used to assist elders or disabled individuals putting on an upper garment with armholes, such as a vest, sweater or coat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Have you experienced or watched an individual with an injured shoulder or elbow put on or take off an upper garment with armholes? Have you watched a visually impaired individual when holding an upper garment struggle trying to find both armholes on the upper garment? Not only can it be difficult for them to insert their arms into the armholes, but sometimes after inserting the arms into the armholes, they may also find it difficult to untwist or unfold the upper garment's collar.
Many elders have reduced coordination, flexibility and poor vision, making it difficult for them to put on an upper garment with armholes. They sometimes have difficulty simultaneously holding the upper garment vertically with the upper garment's inside surface sufficiently stretched so each arm can be inserted into an armhole.
What is needed is a dressing accessory that temporarily holds an upper garment vertically with the upper garment's inside surface facing outward and sufficiently stretched so the upper garment's two armholes are expanded, spaced apart, visible and easily accessible. What is also needed is a dressing accessory that allows the user to hold the upper garment vertically and adjust the size, shape and elevation of the armholes relative to the user and to each other to accommodate the needs of users with different impairments.